nonsensically, incessantly
by devilberry
Summary: "he bites like he loves too hard and too much" Amane Bakura dies in a car crash.


_I apologize for offending any grammar freaks. Writing this was obnoxious. I love punctuation._

_My experimentation with a Stream of Consciousness sort of writing. Also fucking around with the cannon considering I know jack shit in regards to Amane.

* * *

_

Crash crash crash and theres metal and mangled and _oh my goodness_ he is crying fat tears roll down his cheeks salty and they slip and slide and squirm his hands are stained red as an apple and its hard and shiny and bright do you remember when he was just a little boy and he picked an apple off its branches at a picnic and sunk his teeth because they used be teeth before they became fangs into the crisp lily flesh white and hard but there was a worm locked inside this fresh chamber and he bites like he loves too hard and too much the worm bursts in half spilling microscopic blood and guts into the little boys mouth mr childhood innocence is disgusted but the animal he has locked inside the locket around his soft slitable throat screams and groans and loves the metallic tang he craves the death and blood he makes the boy swallow the insignificant little maggot maggots like the ones that decayed inside him and ate his old body and danced inside his skull now hes left to find his own walking corpse to zombify and thank the gods for ryou the metal around him is crumpled and bent like a paper crane a steel stake is shoved through her heart and the red pools dripping out like _pitter pat pitter pat _rain it was raining the day he returned home with a smile on his face and a golden death trap in his hand _i have a pre_s_ent for you ryou _a kiss on his forehead and a necklace pressed into his tiny palm and this is the day that the boy is damned to hell he wont be going not today because he breaths inhale exhale in a sea of red and steel and hes not the one with the gaping chest wound and _oh my_ is that her heart hanging off her like a dead man on a noose but its too hard to tell because all organs look the same in their red and blood and meat dresses and nothing is beating so theres no _thumpthumpthump_ to make any sense these are the heartbeats he would listen to the bedtime stories she would tell and they began as bedtime stories should with _once upon a time_ and always ended in a prince and princess twisting together in their own happily ever after she would kiss his forehead and tell him goodnight and sing him sweet lullaby birdsongs crawling into her dead and lifeless arms he avoids the metal knives and daggers and _you are my sunshine _as he bathes in blood and he wishes that he never swallowed that worm as the demon inside him laughs and laughs he holds her fast and tight for the last time when the police come his tearsoaked eyes and quivering lips are buried so deeply inside her ground up corpse that he may as well be kissing her lungs with sweet love and sweet care his life is ruled by a demon and the demon is sick and wrong and paints ryous world in blacks and reds and he kills any shade of gray that could have every have existed and let in explode go up in flames like the engine of the car and the people we all love when hes pulled away his arms go limp and theyre still so red noise bubbles from his throat and out of his mouth but thats not ryous voice and thats not the way he cries or laughs his body is a tool it is used and abused and when he fucks its not him doing it and when he kisses and touches and this is never soft or sweet but its sick and cruel and red _i am a puppet here are my strings_ he wouldnt offer so willingly if he didnt have to but hes lost too many friends and family to deny the spirit and now the demon is all he has left even if all the damned thing does is feed him bad ideas he never thought of it before but the bent metal and the red sprinklers could be the spirits fault because little ryou wouldnt put it past the sick bastard or we could dump the blame on ryou since hes the one who pulls apart the suture lines of his skulls and lets the darkness feed the bad things in pandoras box was filled with grief famine war misery depression _death_ but somewhere ryou has little hope locked away and shes always willing to say a kind word just like amane would if she werent dead in a trash heap.

And when the fucking spirit laughs, it's cold and hard like the metal spikes that punctuated his sister's heart.


End file.
